The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more specifically to an electrical connector of the type commonly used for connecting telephone and like communications circuits.
Electrical connectors of the foregoing type typically comprise an electrical terminal of metallic or other conductor composition in conjunction with a connector block of insulator material such as a dielectric plastic composition. The electric terminal is provided with means for retaining the terminal in the connector block and outwardly projecting portions having means for terminating electrical conductors thereon. It is desirable to provide an electrical terminal and an insulator block so constructed that the terminal may be fitted into a retaining pocket or opening within the block by a combination of press or interference fits between the terminal and the internal surfaces thereof. Thus, electrical conductors may be fitted by a force acting thereon to the terminating means of the projecting part of the electrical terminal without damaging the terminal or dislodging the terminal from the block. It is apparent, therefore, that the geometry of the pocket and the portions of the electrical terminal to be fitted therein must be such as to secure adequately the terminal to the block during the attachment of electrical conductors to either end of the electrical terminal.